


We Played Video Games Together and I Kicked Your Ass, But Now I Don't Want You to Leave

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby really liked Mark, but did the other Youtuber feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Played Video Games Together and I Kicked Your Ass, But Now I Don't Want You to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> results of 5 am video watching

Toby had known that Markiplier, aka Mark Fischbach, was cute, but seeing him in person was a thousand times better. Those cute brown eyes, engaging smile, soft-looking deep brown hair, and smooth face with an absolutely killer jawline... Toby had to blink a few times and shake his head to keep from staring. Mark seemed so young, so innocent and naïve, but obviously from his videos that wasn't nearly the case, and it made him honestly that much more attractive.   
They'd recorded what they'd needed to for a couple videos, and Toby, in his usual way, had invited Mark to stay and hang out after, which Mark had agreed to enthusiastically. Really, Toby just wanted to be with Mark as much as he could– he was warm, inviting, and when they touched, it was electric. Toby didn't want to seem shallow, but he had a feeling, maybe even could tell, that Mark felt the energy, too; there was really no way he couldn't have, unless he was super dense like Felix had been, back when Toby thought he'd been in love with that guy– turned out they just clicked really well as friends.   
Anyway, they were alone in Toby's room, sitting on his bed and chatting it up over soda and junk food, shoes off and mismatched socks on the bedsheets; Toby thought Mark's strangely plain sense of style was cute, like he wasn't trying to be an eyecatcher and just dressed to be comfortable. Sort of like he wanted to blend in. To Toby, it just made him stand out more.  
"... and really, I think indie developers have more creative liberty than–" Mark cut himself off, furrowing his brows at Toby. "Are you listening to me?"  
Toby blinked and bounced a bit on the bed. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I got distracted by... you." He told him absentmindedly.  
Mark laughed, a deep, pleasant sound that rattled Toby's insides. "Distracted by me how?" Mark asked.  
Clearing his throat and taking a sip of his soda, Toby tried not to act embarrassed by the fact that he'd voiced his thoughts aloud. "You're very mesmerizing when you talk. You could be a hypnotist." He said.  
"Yeah, right." Mark drank some of his soda.  
God, Toby want to kiss him so badly. This was torture, absolute torture! Doesn't he know how attractive he was?? Toby set his soda can aside and took Mark's from him, kissing him full on the mouth before he had any chance to speak out. Mark gasped and clung to Toby's shirt as Toby moved to push him down onto the bed, not really planning on going anywhere with that action, merely wanting Mark beneath him. Mark's expression appeared distressed, so Toby pulled back and asked, "You okay?"  
When Mark spoke, he was breathless, his whole body shivering, eyebrows dipped and small eyes half-lidded. "I, I don't..." He bit his bottom lip with red cheeks. "I don't think I'm ready for... this." He finished.  
"We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do." Toby told him.  
Mark nodded. "A-alright. Clothes... clothes on?"  
Toby nodded, as well, giving Mark a small smile. "We can keep our clothes on."  
That seemed to calm Mark considerably. Toby kissed him, soft and gentle, on the lips, burying his right hand in Mark's indeed soft brown hair, his left finding Mark's own hand and lacing their fingers together. He felt Mark smile into their kiss, the grip Mark had on the back of his neck tightening and loosening repeatedly, the action almost a massage. It was nice.  
In all honesty, Toby hadn't expected much by kissing Mark, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> i really want them to collab again


End file.
